


On My Way to You

by MushoMusho



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushoMusho/pseuds/MushoMusho
Summary: Ash is always sneaking into his boyfriends room at night.Eiji can't find a reason to complain.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	On My Way to You

**Author's Note:**

> I, like, fluff, I promise I'm working on my main fic, but I had to post this little fluff scene  
Also its like 1 in the morning in too tired to check for spelling and error mistakes PLEASD POINT ANY OUT SO I CAN FIX EM FOF YALL

* * *

Eiji was getting ready for bed, brushing his hair in front of his mirror, the lamp in his room giving half his face a warm glow, while the rest of it was in the shadows. It was getting a bit long, he’d probably have to cut it again soon. 

As he put his brush down and walked towards his bed, he heard the tree next to his bedroom rattle a lot against the window followed by a soft, “oh fuck-” 

Rather than being afraid, Eiji only sighs as a giggle escapes his mouth and a smile creeps its way up his face. There’s only one person who would be climbing the tree next to his bedroom window at 11pm. 

Eiji quietly makes his way to his window as he hears more struggling from the outside. He pulls the curtains open to see Ash almost slipping from the branch. Eiji quickly opens the window to offer him a hand, trying to make minimal noise possible. It would have been funny to see Ash looking like a scared cat slipping from a tree, if there wasn’t an 18 foot drop awaiting him. 

Ash quickly grabbed on to Eiji’s hand and was safely pulled into Eji’s window, falling on top of him with a small _ thump. _

“Ash!” Eiji whisper shouts at him. “What are you doing? You know you’re not supposed to be here! Especially making this much noise! You know my parents are downstairs!”

Ash only looks down to him owlishly before smirking. “Don’t pretend like you don’t leave your window unlocked for me,” 

Eiji huffs and turns away as blush adorns his cheeks. It’s true, he can’t deny it. “Get off of me,” he mumbles instead. Ash laughs and kisses Eiji’s cheek before finally getting off of him and standing up, helping Eiji stand as well. 

“But really Ash, what are you doing here?” 

“What, I can’t come to see my own boyfriend?”

Eiji blushed at being called his _ boyfriend. _ It used to mean nothing to Eiji before he was dating Ash, but after pining for Ash for the longest time during college, once Ash finally asked him out, being able to call Ash his boyfriend felt like the best feeling in the world. It was more so knowing what he was allowed to do with Ash with that title, than the term itself. It meant being able to hold his hand, hug him whenever, and kiss him, and-

Eiji was letting his mind get carried away again.

“Not at 11 at night when my parents are downstairs and could easily catch us! You know they’d have my head for sneaking you in the house!” Eiji made sure to whisper shout to not risk waking his parents up, or his little sister for that matter.

Ash only pouted as his came closer to wrap his arms around Eiji’s waist to pull him close. “But they’ve never caught us before~”

That was true, Ash always left before they’d wake up. Eiji let himself give in, melting into Ash’s embrace. 

“Ok fine, but let’s get in bed, I’m tired,”

They shared a chaste kiss before turning off the lamp and getting into Eiji’s bed. 

Being tucked underneath Ash’s chin and pulled up against his chest with the blonde's arms around him, Eiji finally took into consideration what Ash was wearing.

“Ash did you really come in just a t-shirt and sweatpants? It’s freezing you’ll catch a cold!”

“Stop complaining already, I’ll be fine _ onii-chan _. Besides, it’s warm here~,” Ash said looking down at Eiji with teasing smirk. 

Eiji lightly pushed him. “You can’t just call me onii-chan and then flirt with me!” He said with a giggle. 

"What do you want me to call you then? Oh I know, how does daddy sound then hm~?" 

Eiji, used to the blonde's antics only scoffed. "Make up your mind am I your big brother or father?" 

This made both of them erupt into a fit of giggles, both trying to keep their volume down to not wake anyone.

"How 'bout you just stay my beautiful boyfriend?" Ash looked at him with such a warm and earnest smile that it made Eiji feel like his insides were turning to goo. He smiled back at Ash and cupped his cheeks. Bringing his face close to kiss him slowly, trying to pour all his love into it. 

Feeling Ash's lips move slowly against his made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He was the only one who got this kind of love from Ash. Everyone in school liked Ash, for his looks, intelligence, athletic skills, or humor, yet no one ever had a chance with him. Whether that was because he and Eiji had been dating since freshman year, or because Eiji was the only one in Ash's eyes, Eiji didn't care. 

It didn't matter. 

The only thing that did matter was Ash in his arms, gently pushing his tongue into Eiji's mouth, and Eiji all too eagerly letting it in. He let out a quiet moan as Ash licked into his mouth as if exploring it for the first time, his hands squeezing Eijis sides. 

Eiji returned the favor by sliding his hands into Ash's long hair and pulling at it the way he knew it made the blonde weak, making him release a moan too, although his was not as quiet.

Eiji pulled away panting, he had to stop before things progressed too much. They couldn't be too loud, his whole family was home. 

"So it's a yes?" Ash asked once his breath was back, his forehead against Eiji's. 

Eiji's smiling face turned into one of confusion. "Wait, you had asked me something?"

Ash only chuckled. "Let's just go to sleep you old man," he said as he kissed Eiji's forehead. 

Eiji let the subject drop as he snuggled impossible closer to Ash. 

"Goodnight Aslan,"

"Goodnight Eiji," 

* * *

The next morning, as always, Ash had left before either family realized where he was, and Eiji was left with warm memories and dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> :


End file.
